Henry
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here.'' Henry is a large-sized, mixed-traffic dinosaur locomotive who stars in ''Sodor Monsterverse'', as a supporting main-character. He is overall the third monster discovered by the humans on Sodor, forming a friendship Edward, as well as befriending (the man himself) Sir Topham Hatt. He is currently a loyal member of the Steam Team; in addition, he is one of the few monsters who hasn't initially been fought. Henry was born as a dino that humans would consider a flawed, "express"-design, therefore which caused poor steaming issues for him. After having a rather nasty incident with the Flying Kipper, Henry was in serious need of extensive rest and recovery to make up for his injuries. He later became more a efficient powerhouse, thanks to the healing-process. Overview Showa Era 1st Arc 1-2. ''Three Big Dinos & A Saddletank'' 1-3. ''Night of the Wooden Ringer'' 2nd Arc 2-2: Dawn of an Emerald Beauty 2-3: Diesel 10, Monster of Malice Heisei Era 3rd Arc 3-1: Lost 4th Arc Silver Era 5th Arc 6th Arc Millennium Era 7th Arc 8th Arc 9th Arc 10th Arc General Information Design "He would look very stocky and sharp, but of course holds that gentle heart underneath that huge exterior of his." - Development description about Henry Henry is generally depicted as a large and heavily-built monster, notably designed for incredible strength and great durability. He noticeably stands taller than all of the other Steam Team-members, only barely reaching the height of Gordon. His thick and burly-physique strongly emphasizes on his sheer weight; one of the heaviest dinos out of the AU in general). This also reinforces that his movements aren't the most graceful, as he would typically be portrayed doing slow (and perhaps even clumsy) "strong steps". For coloration, Henry is usually a forest-like shade of green (opposed to the brighter, spring-green color Percy has), and his chest/stomach-area is colored white in contrast. He has black spines that are very long & thick, as well as silver-shaded claws. His mane is a darker-green, and appears rather shaggy in style. His funnel is quite short and his tail is also shaped slightly crooked (despite being a bit longer than most "express" dinosaur-designs) with a bronze-colored whistle at the tip. Lastly, Henry's eyes are a piercing golden-yellow, which matches no other member of the Steam Team. As of the Millennium Era, Henry has leaf-like scale textures in addition to his armor. He also now possesses thick, grass-like fur bordering the undersides of his arms, as well as the top and bottom his tail; this is intended to give a slight fox-impression, somewhat. Abilities Non-Power Based Strength & Durability Henry is typically known for having incredible physical-strength, using that along his sheer size to defend against his opponents. He is often considered at least twice or three times as strong as many of the smaller-sized monsters (much like Gordon). Like nearly all dinos, Henry is durable enough to shrug-off most forms of conventional weaponry. He also managed to survive several deadly hits from other opponents, as well as falling from great heights. In addition, his own fighting style is somewhat reminiscent of bears and tigers; using his claws and tail to gain the advantage, before he loses the upper-hand at some point. Power Based Knockout Gas Possessing one of the most unusual breath-powers, Henry is capable of shooting out thick columns of green gas, in which (hence the term "knockout") can cause victims to end up passing-out upon exposure for a certain amount of time (though often varies). This gas also easily tends to form destructive explosions, usually whenever meeting with some source of heat (fire itself is a notorious example). The knockout-gas could also apparently serve as a fertilizer, as new plants and flowers may grow throughout places that the gas may have came in contact with, afterwards (this especially occurs around particular areas covered with vegetation, such as Henry's Forest). Whistle Laser Like Edward, Henry has a hidden ability that involves the usage of power through his tail. If enough sufficient energy is saved, he can fire some short red-colored bursts of electricity. While it isn't particularly as powerful as his explosive gas, it can disable various sources of energy-storing equipment upon hitting them. Weaknesses Despite being simply a larger-version of a mixed-traffic design, Henry bears more disadvantages reminiscent to those of express-type dinosaurs; due to his large and heavy build, he is notably much less agile than many of the slender-designed mixed-traffic monsters, and therefore making him more-prone to taking and enduring attacks from opponents. Behavior Despite his aforementioned massive exterior, Henry is someone who is generally friendly and docile by nature. While not exactly as rude as Gordon or James, he would sometimes act somewhat ignorant and grumpy, particularly to those who have a tendency to be cheeky towards him, such as young Thomas or Percy. However, Henry would become eventually aware that their antics can go a bit far, so at times he would likely plan to pull-off karma at a certain point, so that he can get even with his peers. Henry is a very loyal ally of Edward (who equally respects and takes care of him on several occasions), frequently willing to follow/listen his advice and concerns. He is noticeably not much of a quick planner, and isn't too fond of handing complex decisions on his own. He also is typically shown to be rather fearful of powerful threats, especially those larger than himself. Because of this, Henry overall genuinely serves as more of a follower than a leader, if anything. Gallery Artwork Henry1-0.png|Showa (prototype) Henry1-5.png|Heisei (prototype) Henry2-0.png|Silver Henry2-5.png|Millennium (prototype) Henry3-0.png|Millennium (final prototype) Trivia Development * Henry's original design overall depicted him rather overweight in build, and somewhat less sharp-featured. ** In addition, his eyes were also colored green or brown at times. ** His posture was mostly hunched, and some of the features such as his spines & tail were much shorter. ** His earliest design portrayed him standing a mere 9 feet tall, compared to his present-height. General * Henry has arguably gone through the most significant design-changes, out of the core cast. * Henry is overall one of the few monsters in the AU to have an entirely different breath-weapon, opposed to the traditional fire; in this case, he is the first and (presumably) only dino able to breathe gas. * Henry was initially intended to be clumsy and "slumpy" on land (prominent in his "old shape"), until he gradually became portrayed more "majestic", ever since he got rebuilt into his new shape. * Henry's hidden laser-ability was inspired by a particular "MINIS" toy, known as "Electrified Henry". It too, portrays the character using red electricity in some way. }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males